Talk:Barbie Movies
New Movie Is it a new movie? And there's rumored that the movie is a sequel of Princess Charm School. But many Barbie movies fans said the title of the movie is weird...and I think so too. Now what do you think? http://www.trademarkia.com/barbie-in-princess-power-86110970.html Continuted I'd say it's a new movie. It has the same trademark information as the other movies. Do not pay attention to rumors about it being a sequel. There is absolutely no proof. I'm not going to complain about the movie title, I'm just happy they're working on another movie. --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 17:03, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Another new movie in 2014 again? Click here for the picture The doll of Barbie and The Secret Door & the new movie in 2014 Barbie: Sugar Plum Princess (I don't know it's true or not, I got this on Fanpop). Wow, it's weird. As usual, Mattel has been released the story book first, before the doll, in the upcoming movie. I wonder why the doll is already released first? We don't know the movie's logo, released date, etc, but the dolls picture already appeared in the Internet.... (PrincessMariposaBarbie), 17:20, December 3, 2013. Why I don't know why Mattel is making four new movies next year (or 3) that means it's gonna keep the fans waiting on and on but i think Princess in Power is 2015 i think and great theme for the wiki this month.Shy(Talk) December 03 2013 (UTC) Continued If you don't know if something is true then please check. I don't think there are 4 movies coming out next year, only 3 titles have been confirmed. It doesn't say that the movie is called Barbie: Sugar Plum Princess, it says "The Sugarplum Princess Barbie" and "Lumina Barbie" so the Sugarplum Princess is the name of the character, not the movie. The Sugarplum Princess is from an upcoming Barbie movie, which you can tell because it says "Inspired by DVD" below it like it does for Lumina. Also, these are not dolls, they are from the 2014 Christmas ornaments collection by American Greetings/Carlton Heirloom, but it has been released early. --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 10:37, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Only 3 or 2 movies per year According to last years issue of Entertainment Weekly according to Rob Hudnut only there will be 2 or 3 movies per year in the section What Future holds for Barbie he responded. "There are several things.' We continue with our movies, doing two or three per year since they continue to be so successful'. We also have expanded into a web series called Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse, and that’s for older girls. We’ve been delighted to see that get a lot of interest from teens and young adults even. Lots of extensions on Tumblr and wonderful comments on Youtube. In nine months we’re up to 350 million views worldwide.". The Bold Mark means the quote he mentioned and i realised when looking back at 2010 it has two movies in 2011 it had three, in 2012 it had two, last year (2013) three, and this year (2014) two movies, i realised they will release 2 in the even number year (2014 this year) and 3 in the odd number year (for example 2015 is an odd number so three for next year i think). PrincessCharmingShy1 (talk) 13:29, April 1, 2014 (UTC)